Objects in the Mirror
by LiveALittleLouder
Summary: The leeches have ruined Leah's life. Especially Jake's. Now all she wants is to find an imprint- to not have to be alone. But be careful what you wish for. After meeting the perfect but repulsive vamp of her dreams, Leah has nothing but conflict in her, and her wolf is slowly taking over her. Can the two rise above it?
1. Chapter 1

"C'mon, Jake," Leah urged. She shoved him playfully and called him names, but it was all in spite. He would not be persuaded.

Jacob ran a hand through his hair, hesitantly. "Look. I'm sorry. But I can't. I get to watch Nessie tonight."

Watch her sleep, more like, Leah huffed. He's blown her off almost everyday the past few weeks and she had grown more and more anger towards the leech.

All she wanted was someone to goof off with, but Jake had changed. Even Seth couldn't get more than a few words from Jake when Nessie was around.

"Whatever." Leah tried to shrug it off as if it were no big deal, but in reality, she couldn't. She didn't know why she even cared. He was a leech-lover; a traitor to his own tribe.

As she walked away, she couldn't stop the shift as if made its way to her. Every inch of her exposed skin became the inner layer of her grey coat. Her purses lips became a snout, snarling at the rejection and her legs ran faster and faster as they became longer and more wolf like. But the same hurt eyes stayed, just a darker color.

Lightly the rain fell around her but she didn't care. She could hardly feel it. She could hardly feel anything when the wolf was with her, and lately she shifted to escape it all. She did as many shifts as she could and hadn't slept in days.

She didn't notice it- how could she with all this leech nonsense?- but the wolf was taking over her. But she didn't care. Maybe it was best that it took over her. One thing was for sure- she couldn't wait to get imprinted upon. She hated being rejected all the time- feeling so alone and lost and thinking-feeling things she shouldn't. It was horrible.

Running as fast as she could, Leah approached the end of the woods. Leeches. All of them. She could smell all ten of them. Wait. Leah paused. There shouldn't be ten. There should only be eight- nine with Jake's.

What was this?

Creeping closer and closer, Leah stalked the edge, wanting nothing but to cross the border and end the treaty. It was their fault- the leeches. They made her shift. They made Sam imprint. They made Jake imprint. And they should pay. They had killed her father and could have killed Seth. An unstoppable growl came out of her and she shook with fury.

"So you knew her?" A thick Canadian accent asked.

Leah couldn't catch it all but the pieces she could catch was hard to put together.

"She asked us to keep you safe- once we met you," Edward answered some time after. "She cared about you a great deal."

There was a short, deep huff, mostly likely accompanied with a nod.

"You do understand that we don't...hunt...humans," Carlisle spoke softly, as if speaking to a small woodland creature that he wished not to scare away. "Your friend was willing to accept the new diet," he paused. "Are you?"

The figure muttered a, "yes".

"But the wolves?" The figure asked. "Don't they bug you?"

Carlisle spoke softly again and Leah couldn't catch what he said, but she suspected that he was explaining the treaty.

Then the newcomer excused himself to go outside for a bit and the rest sounded somewhat relieved when he did- though Leah did not know why.

She saw the figure looking at her and a growl came out again. She pawed at the ground, warningly. She didn't need another newborn around here. Not after the battle. The vamps were bad news and she could only hope he was the only one left.

"Wolf."

Leah all but fell over as his aroma hit her like a brick walk. It was absolutely...repulsive. Her dark brown eyes widened and then slanted in a menacing way. Whoever he was, he was full of tricks.

Though she had to admit, he wasnt that bad looking. He had okay hair and his build was similar to Jasper's. Tall and lean. And his eyes...

Leah looked at them, the dark pupils surrounded by an ocean of blood- and found she couldn't look away. Never had she been so...hypnotized.

Behind her, Paul padded up, his dark fur slightly damp. He looked between Leah and the intruder and his own eyes widened.

_Absolutely not_


	2. Chapter 2

Around her the wolves circled, each baring teeth and growling loudly. The red-eyed boy faltered slightly but to his credit did not back away.

_What were you thinking Leah?_

_Why him?_

_What's going on? _

All at a timed, each wolf voiced their opinions until Leah's head grew too fuzzy. They were hanging within her- each like an AM radio talk show she couldn't shut off. But instead of talking about politics or weight loss stories, they were angry pack members, chastising her over an instinct she could not control.

The red-eyes vampire bit his lip and Leah's thoughts wandered too far for their liking. Multiple growls grew louder and Leah whimpered slightly in apology.

_What's going on here? _Sam demanded after he arrived. A hush grew over the rest of the pack as they awaited his decision.

Leah felt like a million lights were shining on her, making her feel uncomfortable in her own fur.

_No_, Sam protested. _He's a dangerous newborn leech_.

Leah bared her teeth and advanced towards him, the audacity of someone trying to control her too bold. She wouldn't be given orders, especially from him.

_No_? She demanded angrily. _What right have you?_

Sam stood still and Leah's nose bumped into his. _We won't accept him. _

Leah snorted, hot, sticky air coming out in visible puffs. _They accepted Kim and Rachel. They accepted Claire and she's ten years younger than Quil. _Fury raged within her_. They accepted Nessie and she's a vampire too. In fact, she's a hybrid who belonged to Bella, the reason half of us changed! _She advanced a step more, forcing Sam to step back_. And they accepted you after you imprinted on Emily...while you were dating me. After you broke my heart with no explanation. Nothing. _

The wolves around her lowered their heads as they had been witness to the ongoing soap.

_And_, Leah continued. _You can't hurt an imprint, Quiluete laws._ She looked at Sam, feeling the power of it. She had never seen him to weak- so low- and it made her feel invincible. This must be what it was like to be alpha. To feel superior.

Sam shook his head, not letting her make a fool out of him.

_And yet you forgot another rule_, Paul smirked. _You can't cross the border. Treaty rules. _

_A/N: I can't believe this got reviews! Thanks so much guys. I am actually going to be camping and won't have a way to write or post- darn camp rules- so no updates until Saturday/Sunday at the earliest. But thanks for reading and reviewing and maybe check out my other works while you're waiting. -LiveALittleLouder-_


	3. Chapter 3

Leah glared angrily at Paul. Sure she hadn't really given that problem a thought but then she hasn't planned on imprinting either.

All she wanted was him.

_Stop it_, she thought angrily to herself. The wolf in her was horrible. She shouldn't be doing this. Falling for a leech. She would be one a leech lover too.

With every subtle glance over, Leah could feel something within her jump.

_So she does have a heart._

Leah growled a low and menacing sound but honestly, she thought the same thing too.

* * *

TIMESKIP

* * *

Walking back over as a human was hard. Each tree branch snagged at her clothing and she had a few bruises too.

Subconsciously, she ran a hand through her hair, trying to untangle all the knots and brush away the leaves. She didn't know why- she had never cared what others thought of her.

"Surprised to see you," a husky voice mumbled. "Though you do smell quite a lot." The voice laughed a deep sound and Leah found it quite nice.

She looked around for him, tugging on her basketball shorts slightly.

"Who are you?"

Suddenly a thud came from behind her and Leah's eyes grew large. "Why don't I introduce myself?"

* * *

Sorry it's super short- I've been working on another story. You guys are awesome- thanks! -LiveALittleLouder-


	4. Chapter 4

Leah found a deep sound coming from her throat. A leech. Crossed over. On their land. But no. It wasnt just a leech, it was her leech.

She lowered her eyes, her glance grazing the ground before looking back at him.

"Did you just growl at me?" He asked, his words hinting at amusement.

She nodded slowly. He picked at his nails and then looked at her.

"Looks like you caused quite the ruckus over there," he continued. "What did you do?"

Leah shrugged. "What don't I do?" She had said it out loud but she felt it was more for her than him. She did have a reputation of doing bad things.

He shrugged back. "I don't think I want to know the as er to that." He shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"So you are?" He inquired.

"Leah...you?"

He grinned, making crinkles near his eyes show. "Fred."

Leah repeated the name softly, getting used to the sound of the name. "It's a horrible name," she said without thinking. It reminded her of a farmer or a ho-bo. She didn't like it at all.

"Agreed. What were my parents thinking?" He said playing along good-naturally.

"I don't think they were."

I don't think I am.

Imprinting, thinking, talking. Everything was about him and everything was wrong- just wrong. Everything about her was born and trained to kill him. It was her purpose in life. And now...now what was she doing? What was she thinking. She wasnt.

Suddenly something inside her shook. If rumbles and tumbled and nearly knocked her over. Without warning something burst and her human skin was gone, replaced by her silver fur. Her hands and feet were gone and in it's stead were furry paws with sharp claws. Her jaws snapped violently in the air. What was she doing?

She had no idea. It wasnt her. It was the wolf.

* * *

A/N: So...I'm moving it along cuz it was going to slow for me. Many of you have mentioned longer chapters. And honestly, I kept two hours each day saved just for this story. And then life happened. So...don't expect a lot so when I do post it will be a pleasant surprise.

Please write lots of reviews guys.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry I havent posted in forever.

* * *

Leah snarled at Fred, who immediately backed away. One paw was striking the ground and the other was in a ready stance. The vile smell of leech filled her nostrils and she was gagging like crazy. Inside her head was noise but she couldn't manage to listen to it. All her instincts took over and without knowing it, she was on top of him, her mouth open to show off her teeth.

Automatically, Fred pushed her off and she rammed head on into one of the numerous trees. She shook her head and the rest of her as she tried again. Her head pounded but she was running completely off of adrenaline, no blood to help her think.

She snapped her jaws and advanced again. Without another second, Fred jumped back to his side where the stench increased. Leah's sides hurt just thinking about the jump and she knew that causing damage on that side wouldn't be good.

Slowly her own self burst through and she found herself back in her own skin. Unfortunately she hasn't planned on shifting, which meant there was no bundle of clothes waiting for her. And the walk back to the male dominant res was quite long. So Leah did what she felt needed. She jumped.

Mid jump she shifted but it was her who initiated it, not the controlling wolf that seemed to do everything for her.

As she landed on the other side she could smell the scent of the vampire, and the Cullen's. She reached the door and knocked against it with her body, hoping someone would answer. Eventually someone did and it was the bright happy face of...Renesmee. Leah groaned.

Edward walked to the door with a bundle of clothes, already having read her mind and Leah took them carefully in her mouth, hoping not to rip them. She changed behind the house and then came to the door to see the same vampire Fred. He was inside talking to Carlisle and froze when he saw her.

"And there she is."


	6. Chapter 6

Leah pulled at the shirt, rolling her eyes at how small it was. She knew she shouldn't expect clothes her size but this was ridiculously small.

She wasn't comfortable being so far on the opposite side and having Edward give her certain glances didn't help either. Truth is she hasn't stepped foot across the border since Renesmee. And she certainly didn't want to start making a habit of it.

The tall blonde vamp must have done his voo doo native because she instantly felt a wave of peace which she knew was completely artificial.

A perky brunette followed by a rather sulky blonde came down and they froze.

"Oh Leah, what a surprise," the one with darker hair said. "She looked down and then at Edward as if having a conversation of their own.

"What's she doing here?" It was obvious that the blonde was the more hostile of the two.

"Leah came to borrow some clothes," Bella explained.

"Oh, well it's always nice to see you." The pixie smiled and went to stand next to the blonde who wrapped his arms around her.

Leah couldn't take much of all the pretending and got up. "I should go," she said in a rush. She brushed off some imaginary dirt and headed towards the door. She didn't make it far before Edward muttered a quiet, wait.

She froze.

"Are you going to tell them?"

Leah turned on her heels, fully aware of the curious minds of the leeches. Was she going to tell them? I dunno, she thought. Would you go out dressed as a deer during shooting season? Or bet all your money on the first round?

"Tell us what exactly?"

Leah looked at the golden eyes refusing to look at the one pair of red. She glared at Edward and with one last- angry- thought, she turned the knob of the door.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

A/N: So your reviews have been amazing. And thank you for being nice- most of you- when you point out the things that need to be clarified. (Please excuse my use of a dead word: things) So I will do my best to clarify. Yes Leah can cross but the question you should be thinking about is why would she want to? She wouldn't. Unless she was naked in the middle of the woods. Second, the whole pack thing. Truthfully, I didn't seem to remember/understand that so there isn't a huge explanation on that. And thirdly, the whole attack thing. Leah and her wolf are starting to become two different beings- something I hope you have caught onto by now. And so though the a part of her imprinted on him, the other part wants to rip him to shreds. So when she attacked him, it was the killer side of her taking the lead, not the 'caring about Fred' side. So I really hoped this helped. If it didn't, I am incredibly sorry. And I'm sorry about short chapters, Ive had so many projects this month. But I'll make it up to you, I promise.


	7. Chapter 7

"You can't keep running from your problems," a soft voice chastised. Leah rolled her eyes, automatically recognizing it.

"Obviously not, it seems to follow me everywhere." Turing, Leah took in the short shift dress, leggings, and boots of Rensesmee Cullen. A noise in the back of her throat threatened to grow louder and her heart was thumping with adrenaline as she thought of what it would be like to just loose herself to the wolf entirely.

But for Jake's sake, no matter how blind to the matter he was, she played nice and kept her hands to herself.

"What do you want?" Leah's voice held an edge of annoyance and quite frankly, she was losing all patience.

"You'll have to face him one day." Nessie absent-mindedly played with the hem of her dress, a ring that Jake had gotten her glinting in the light.

"Actually," Leah said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I won't. Because he's a stupid nipper and I'm a wolf. If you haven't seen animal planet, I'll give you a clue. We don't mix."

Though she was talking about the vampire and her, Leah could name off another couple with the same problem.

Renesmee shook her head, sending glossy gold curls everywhere. "I don't mean Fred, I mean Jake."

Shaking her head, Leah immediately dismissed the crazy idea. She had no feelings of that kind towards Jacob.

"Don't deny it," Nessi continued, her voice rising. "I can see it in the way you look at him. The way you look at him with those sad eyes. It's kinda sad."

Leah snorted, the idea absolutely absurd.

"And I can see that he looks at you the same way."

Pausing, Leah looked at Rensemee who was busy picking at her nails.

"What?"

"It's obvious that he has feelings about you too. But he won't act upon them. And if you don't want to hurt him," she said looking Leah dead in the eyes. "You better not act on them either."

N/A: I know it's short but I've been meaning to update in forever…sorry. Just to clarify, I don't hate Renesmee.


	8. Chapter 8

Leah had to run. She could feel it coming back. The wolf. And like a snake shedding it's skin, she felt all humanity leave and a new sense of power take over her with great force and great vigor. She ran until she couldn't and even after that because if she stopped, she wouldn't know how to keep herself in control.

Every bit of her ached for the past before any of this and the alternate reality she could have had. But those leeches had ruined her life and she was paying for it big time. First the Fred guy and now this. And the soulless redhead who had threatened her.

If only Jake could see that side of her. Maybe he would change his mind. But Leah knew he wouldn't. He couldn't. And even if by some miracle he did, why would he choose her? He wouldn't.

He'd overlook the fact that she stayed with him when the others had turned and that she had been there for him. She had been his second, always helping him and this is how she got payed.

Slowly the trees turned into grass and that grass turned into flowers and before she knew it, Leah had walked into a meadow of wildflowers, perfectly in bloom. Their scent tickled her nose and she felt the softness of the petals against her rough grey fur.

Weariness crept on her and she began to close her eyes. Everything will be fine, she kept repeating to herself even though she knew deep down it would not.

"Leah?" Leah opened her eyes to see Seth leaning over her, concern etched across his face.

"Yeah?"

Seth stared at her, the concern turning into horror. He backed away and when Leah tried to reach out to him, he yelled at her.

"Seth," she said shocked. "What are you doing?"

But he only backed away from her.

"You're just like them."

Leah looked at him confused until a cold arm wrapped around her and she was met by bright red eyes that reflected her own red ones. She stared down at her hands and placed one over her heart, knowing that it was empty.


	9. Chapter 9

Leah woke up to a loud buzzing around her ear and she swatted at it, annoyed. It stopped buzzing eventually and the noise died out. Opening one eye slowly, she took in the scenery. All around her, the flowers blew and swayed with the wind, the smell tickling her nose. Her nose crinkled as she resisted the urge to sneeze. Looking down, she rolled her eyes. With her luck, she was going to go through Alice and Rosalie's entire wardrobes…maybe even Bella's by the end of the week.

"I won't look, I promise," a low voice said, interrupting her thoughts. Leah immediately drew her hands up to cover herself. She closed her eyes, mortified. The figure, the same from earlier, threw a jacket at her that, with it's length, would be a mini dress, a makeshift cover up until she found some real clothes. She thanked him in a low voice and then zipped up the jacket before turning around

"Better?" She brushed her hair from her face. Fred nodded.

"I suppose so. My only request is that you try not to rip this one," he said, referring to his jacket. "Not all of us undead are made of fortune." Leah rolled her eyes, agreeing.

"Um, thanks again," she said in barely a whisper. It wasn't exactly Leah's favorite thing, apologizing.

Fred shook it off as if it were nothing though to Leah it was a lot more than nothing. She had never valued modestly so much. Then as if it hit her, she wondered why he was always around, but more importantly if he knew. If he knew that vampires and werewolves were mortal enemies and what she had done crossed every line ever drawn by her people and by his.

"I'm sorry about attacking you," she said with her head hung a bit.

"Don't worry about it. Story of my life," he said with a chuckle. It was light but deep and Leah found that it wasn't bad. It beat the snickers from the young wolves she always heard.

'New wolf, Leah,' they would say. 'Maybe this one's for you.'

She hated when they teased her like that. As if she needed someone. Her of all people.

"You look a bit…pained."

"That obvious?" Leah had to admit she had some pretty menacing circles under her eyes and maybe her hair was a bit crazy but she hoped her appearance wasn't that disturbing.

"No, I just happen to be concerned."

Leah rolled her eyes, huffing. "And why would that be?"

Shrugging in his usual way, Fred answered, "Maybe it's because I actually care."

A/N: We're finally getting that ball rolling…yay!


End file.
